Born From Ice, Setting Hearts Aflame CHAPTER ONE -Hetalia AU OC Story-
by XLoverXGirlX
Summary: The beginning or the end? Suspenseful chapter one of my fanfic... Describing the first meeting of Greenland and Norway under what could be perceived as some rather...tragic...circumstances.


In the dead of the night a little girl lay sleeping on her cot, alone and miserable, with her life dwindling on the verge of death in the freezing cold. It was raining outside. It had begun with nothing more than a little pitter-patter on the thatch roof but as the rain picked up it was dripping down from above, invading her only shelter through the holes in the poorly made hut. The ground was cold, she was shivering as she pulled the blanket more tightly around herself. She struggled and begged her body not to give in to the sleep that was desperate to take over, she knew it wasn't just sleep that was threatening her consciousness but an eternal sleep that she knew all to well; death. This was not her first encounter with Death, they had a longstanding battle; One in which he would try to collect her life and each time she would fight him with all of her might and would usually skillfully avoid him at any cost. At this point though her eyelids were growing heavy and her body's tingling numbness had spread all over...She was shaking so violently from the cold that she was unable to rest, she felt her eyes slide closed and was aware that this was the end. It was so tempting to give up the fight that she finally just let go and it even seemed sort of relieving. The small child felt like she was becoming detached from her body, like she could no longer move her limbs nor could she open her eyes. A loud clap of thunder shook the hut but she was so far gone that she was not responding to the noise at all. It wasn't long before she felt a strange warmth tickling her toes...It took even less time for that heat to become painful. She yelped a bit and her eyes snapped open as she gasped for air. Looking around she was blinded by the bright light of fire, it was surrounding her on all sides. Although she wanted to get up and run her body was still a bit sluggish and wasn't following her brain's commands. The lightning must have caught her poor hut on fire...Another loud rumble of thunder confirmed her theory. But she was helpless, laying there in her blanket, she balled herself up in the fetal position and felt warm tears stream down her face. This wasn't the end that she had expected nor was it what she had wanted. If anything she thought it would be the cold that would kill her, certainly not a fire! Sobbing lightly she let out a shrill shriek when the flame licked her elbow. She cried out for help into the silent night air but she knew it was pointless because there was no one around for hundreds or possibly even thousands of miles...She was all alone. Or so she thought.

The piercing scream invaded his ears, the ears of a passerby who had been inspecting this land, prepared to claim the uncharted territory as his own, perhaps build a colony. But after hearing that noise he wondered if it was already colonized. He strode towards the noise then heard another cry for help, he saw the smoke billowing from the scene and the flames that had engulfed the lone hut. He rushed towards it. It was rare that the boy felt frantic like this, he saw a nearby pale that was full with rainwater, he splashed it on a small portion of the fire, leaving it in ashes and charred rubble now soaked, the rain had died down to only a drizzle and was barely even helping to fight the flame. He gave up trying to put out the fire and instead dove head first into the burning structure. Seeing the trapped little girl his heart throbbed painfully, he felt sorrow and sympathy for this stranger, he had never met her before and yet he felt immediate and overwhelming concern. His only thoughts were of her, he lost all concern for himself and his own safety although he put his own life at risk right now. The one thing that echoed through his brain, causing him dread, was the horrifying question; Was she all right? She wasn't moving or making a sound! He couldn't just sit there and watch the heart wrenching scene play out before him, he couldn't just give up in order to save his own ass. He grabbed her motionless body, still wrapped in the blanket, and prayed to the gods above that he came in time. Just as he exited in a rush that hut collapsed into pile of ash, he placed the girl on ground and patted out the small fires that had captured his sleeves, the ends of his hair were singed but as he looked down at the little girl and saw her chest weakly rise and fall he knew it was well worth it...She was breathing that was a sign that she was still alive. However long it may be that she would last he was unsure, she could die from her wounds if not properly tended to. His only hopes were that by being here he could save this child's life.


End file.
